


Plaything

by minni_k



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minni_k/pseuds/minni_k
Summary: " This might be a game to you and all of your friends but to some of the girls and guys that you play with, being dropped suddenly just hurts. At least have the heart to tell them the truth!" Baekhyun turned to walk out of the room when Chanyeol grabbed his arm suddenly.





	Plaything

Their lips crashed into each other with a passion that neither one completely understood. Baekhyun doesn't really remember how he got into the bedroom with the bad boy. All he knows is that he was ready for him. He had been for a while. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the boy's neck as the other pushed them back to the bed. He felt himself relax under the boy's touch, all his worries quickly turning into nothing as the boy slowly moved his hands under Baekhyun's shirt.

"Wait," Baekhyun said, breaking the kiss. The two looked at each other as they both breathed heavily. "You have to swear not to tell anyone about this."

"What?" The other questioned.

"I don't wanna be known for the class slut or anything after this. This is casual and no one knows," Baekhyun explained. "I'm just a plaything like all the others."

"Okay," the other agreed. "Whatever."

"You have to say that you swear," Baekhyun said, not wanting to go any further until he swore. The boy above him looked down at Baekhyun before leaning in close, as if wanting to tell him a secret.

"I swear baby boy," the bad boy said, making a wave of arousal go through Baekhyun. Before he could think, the bad boy attached his lips to the other's neck, immediately causing the other to let out a soft moan. From there, it was on.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Baekhyun!" The boy heard from behind him. He turned around to see Luhan and Xiumin running through the hallway towards him. Kyungsoo and Lay were calmly walking behind the two.

"What's up?" Baekhyun asked as they got closer.

"What's up?" Xiumin repeated as if he was offended by the comment.

"How are you?" Baekhyun asked, confused about what was so wrong about what he said. The two simply sighed and rolled their eyes. "What?"

"That's all you have to say after this weekend?" Luhan asked. Baekhyun just gave the man a confused face.

"I think what they're trying to ask is what happened to you? Halfway through the night, you just ghosted," Kyungsoo explained.

"We were worried sick," Lay added, looking at the boy with a concerned face.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't feeling the party so I left," Baekhyun said.

"Because V was there with Jimin?" Lay asked.

"Well, that. And the fact that my friends who dragged me there were getting freaky with your soon-to-be boyfriends," Baekhyun said catching the boys by surprise.

"Soon-to-be who now?" Xiumin said.

"No way," Luhan denied.

"You're fucking insane if you think that," Kyungsoo cursed as his cheeks turned a light pink.

"I'm sorry. I have to reject that," Lay said.

"Oh come on." The boys turned as they saw Tao walk towards them. "Even an idiot could tell there was something at that party. Even if it was just sexual tension."

"What are you talking about Tao?" Kyungsoo asked.

"How would you even know?" Xiumin asked, confused where this new Tao has come from.

"I've been enlightened. I can now see your cravings like its a sign over your head," Tao stated.

"You and Kris got back together last night didn't you," Baekhyun asked. Tao nodded as the others sighed.

"No wonder you're all high and mighty," Luhan added.

"Anyways. My point is that now I can tell different things. For example, looking at Baekhyun makes me want to know who he got with this weekend," Tao said, shifting the conversation to the relaxed boy.

"Unlike you guys who could only think about sex all weekend, I didn't do anything." Baekhyun began walking down the hallway while the others followed.

"Nope. He did a lot," Tao added.

"I left the party early. Where would I have met anyone?" Baekhyun asked.

"Baekhyun. It's you. You could find a supermodel and not try," Xiumin said.

"Not true," Baekhyun said.

"It happened 3 times," Lay said.

"Anyways. Doesn't matter how you met him, the fact is that our little Baekkie lost his innocence this weekend," Tao said.

"You lost it? With who?" Luhan said.

"You guys are crazy," Baekhyun said.

"He didn't deny it!" Xiumin yelled.

"Tell us who it was!" Kyungsoo said.

"Guys, nothing happened," Baekhyun said.

"Now that you mention it, he does have a new glow now," Lay pointed out. Baekhyun rolled his eyes as his friends laughed.

"But seriously, who was it?" Tao asked. "You were the last virgin in our group. You have to tell us."

"You know what," Baekhyun said turning around to face his friends. "If you all can remember the question after 5 minutes, I'll answer."

"Deal," Xiumin said, shaking the other's hand. "How hard can that be?"

"We'll see," Baekhyun said. His attention suddenly turned to the 5 boys at their lockers close by. "Hey, guys!" He yelled. Chen, Kai, Kris, Sehun, and Suho all turned to meet the surprised looks from Baekhyun's friends. Kyungsoo turned quickly to glare at the boy who wore a simple smirk.

"You play dirty," he said before feeling Kai's arms slide around his waist, melting at the contact. Baekhyun watched for a second as his friends were pulled into the bad boy trance, something that they are known for in their school. After counting down the time, Baekhyun turned to leave for class, only to be stopped when he walked into someone's broad chest. He looked up to see two big brown eyes staring down at him without care. Baekhyun moved back to look at the boy's full face. His hair was silver and messy as if he just got out of bed. A look that shouldn't have affected him the way it did.

"We need to talk later," the boy said, his voice deep and commanding. Baekhyun didn't respond. Out of the fear he had of saying something stupid, he just nodded, agreeing with the boy. With that, the tall boy walked past Baekhyun, telling his other friends that they needed to go to class, which made them release Baekhyun's friends and leave. Baekhyun simply looked at the boy as he walked away with his friends.

"When did you start talking to Chanyeol?" Lay asked, thinking about what just happened. Baekhyun took a deep breath before turned to walk to class.

"We have a project to do for chemistry," Baekhyun said.

"Only the project?" Luhan asked, wanting to see how exactly Baekhyun would react to thinking about Chanyeol. The other was disappointed to see Baekhyun's relaxed mood hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Only the project Lu."

________________________________________________________________________________

Baekhyun met Chanyeol by the gate after school. Without any real conversations, the two walked to Chanyeol's house without interruptions. Once they got there, Baekhyun placed his bags on the couch and sat beside them.

"Your friends seem interesting," Chanyeol said, bring up the random topic.

"What makes you say that?" Baekhyun asked.

"They came to talk to me at lunch today," Chanyeol said. "Asking about our project for class." Baekhyun put his books on the coffee table as he let out a small laugh.

"They're like that," Baekhyun said, not really knowing what else to say. He was flipping through his chemistry book when Chanyeol suddenly turns the boy's head to look at him.

"So you haven't been bragging about me?" He asked.

"I... I told you that no one can know..." Baekhyun said, trying to keep his composer.

"Yeah, I know. But even with that, most people talk about their first time with their friends." Baekhyun's eyes went wide as Chanyeol smirked. "They happily mentioned that part to me."

"They told you that?" Baekhyun asked, embarrassed that his secret was out.

"I heard them talking about it," Chanyeol clarified.

"I didn't think that was--"

"You should've told me anyway," Chanyeol cut the boy's excuses. Chanyeol sighed before letting Baekhyun's face go and placing him oh his lap. "But its okay."

"Why?" Baekhyun asked.

"Because... That gives me more reason to punish you later," Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun's ear. The boy thought about the man's words, feeling himself getting excited as he thought about them.

"I thought I was just you're..."

"You're my baby boy," Chanyeol said. "Which means you'll get punished." Chanyeol took the chemistry book and lifted it so that both could read. "Now let's get to work."

________________________________________________________________________________

Baekhyun moaned loudly as Chanyeol thrust into him. The tall man's lips on the boy's neck, sucking and biting it simultaneously. Baekhyun couldn't control himself, moving his hips to meet the man's rhythm, scratching his back from the pleasure he was feeling. After almost a week of doing this, Baekhyun thought he'd be bored with the same routine; Or that the bad boy would be tired of him. But it seems that the exact opposite happened. With every paging moment, ever side glance at school, every encounter in class, their urges grew, into something they couldn't control.

"Do you like that baby boy?" Chanyeol asked in Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun simply nodded.

"Yes," Baekhyun said with a whine. Chanyeol began to slow down his pace, much to Baekhyun's disappointment.

"What was that?" Chanyeol said, dragging out his movements.

"Yes?" Baekhyun said, not knowing what he was saying wrong. Still unsatisfied, Chanyeol pulled himself almost all the way out before thrusting hard into him.

"Ah~ Daddy!" Baekhyun moaned. Chanyeol smirked as he picked up his speed once again, making Baekhyun a moaning mess. Chanyeol bent down and kissed Baekhyun passionately, evoking a new feeling in the smaller. His heart began to pound loud in his chest; he wondered if Chanyeol could hear it. Baekhyun threaded his hands in his hair, feeling like this was just right. Like he was right.

"God, you feel so good Baby," Chanyeol said grunting. He placed his hand on Baekhyun's length, stroking out to the same rhythm he had been moving.

"Don't stop daddy~" Baekhyun moaned. Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun as he slowed down his strokes. Something connected in both of their heads at that moment. Something neither completely understood. Chanyeol let his hand caress Baekhyun's face before he even thought about it.

"Daddy?" Baekhyun whispered, not completely understanding what just happened. Chanyeol looked at the boy before kissing him softly, stroking hard until he felt himself release inside the boy. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss as he released onto Chanyeol's hand and stomach. The two breathed deeply as Chanyeol pulled out and laid beside the smaller.

"I'll get out in a second," Baekhyun said, knowing how this thing goes.

"Don't worry about it," Chanyeol said. He pulled Baekhyun close to him. Baekhyun didn't understand where this came from but he didn't think about it long. Feeling the warmth around him lulled him to sleep, helping him sleep soundly on Chanyeol's chest.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Uh oh," Tao said, walking up to Baekhyun in the lunchroom. The boy looked up from his food to see his friends walking toward him, taking a seat I their regular spots. "Our baby Baek has lost his glow."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Baekhyun asked.

"It means that you've obviously been doing it with someone for the last week and now it's obvious that you guys have stopped," Luhan said. Baekhyun scoffed, wanting to deny their claims once again. "Come on Baekhyun. We told you about our firsts. Why can't you be honest about yours?" Luhan asked. Baekhyun stopped playing with his food before looking to see his friends, all seeming to be disappointed. Baekhyun had been trapped in his own little world for so long, he forgot about his friends. He sighed before putting down his fork.

"After I left the party, I decided to just walk around and I ended up walking down by the river. I recognized him from school and he recognized me so we started talking and he walked me home and I kissed him..."

"You made the first move?" Xiumin asked.

"Bold," Kyungsoo commented.

"Anyways, one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together that night... And the morning after... And the night after..."

"And the rest is history," Luhan said.

"But who was the guy?" Tao asked. Baekhyun looked around before motioning for his friends to come closer. After stating his name, everyone gasped.

"Park Chanyeol?" Xiumin repeated in a whisper. Baekhyun nodded. "Baekhyun, he sleeps with like everyone."

"I know. That's why this isn't serious," Baekhyun said.

"Then why do you look so disappointed?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Because we were fine for like a week and then he just ghosted last Friday... No calls or texts at all. Not even a late night dick pic or anything..." Baekhyun said, letting out all his worries.

"Do you think that might be why?" Lay asked looking across the room. Baekhyun followed Lay and looked to the table by the window to see Chanyeol sitting on the window seat, his arms around a girl's waist as he kissed her neck. Something inside Baekhyun broke, but he wasn't sure why. He knew the kind of guy Chanyeol was. He knew what he was getting into... So why did he feel so hurt by what he was watching?

"That's Seohyun. His regular," Kyungsoo pointed out the girl. Baekhyun simply took in a breath, picking up his fork once again.

"Did you say something that ran him off?" Luhan asked.

"It doesn't matter what he did. Chanyeol is a user and a pig," Xiumin said. "Someone should beat his ass."

"Calm down Xiu," Baekhyun said.

"No. I'm serious. He deserves to a good--"

"Is a little someone upset?" Chen whispered in Xiumin's ear, making the boy melt. Baekhyun looked around only to realize that the boys they had been looking at moments ago were all around them, all except for Chanyeol.

"What are you all so upset about him?" Sehun asked. Baekhyun saw the small look in Luhan's eye. He had no backbone when it came to the blonde boy beside him.

"Don't say a word," Baekhyun warned his friends. His friends tried to stay strong as the ones around them tried to temp them but it seemed to be very difficult. The last strike was when Kai kissed Kyungsoo behind his ear.

"What happened baby?" He whispered, making Kyungsoo lose all sense of self-control.

"Chanyeol slept with Baekhyun," Kyungsoo said starting the chain reaction.

"He was his first," Tao said after.

"They were fine until Friday and then Chanyeol stopped talking to him," Luhan explain.

"And now Baek is really upset," Lay finished, feeling Suho's hands stop around his waist. Baekhyun looked at his friends wide-eyed.

"You guys are so weak..." Baekhyun said.

"We're sorry!" Xiumin said.

"Don't kill us!" Tao asked.

"I'm leaving," Baekhyun said. Without another word, Baekhyun left the cafeteria, throwing his food in the trash before walking out.

________________________________________________________________________________

Chanyeol walked down the hallway, bored out of his mind, when the small brunette began pulling him down the hallway. He wanted to protest the boys actions but decided against it, realizing the boy wasn't in the mood. They finally stopped when Baekhyun found an empty classroom.

"Ummm... Hi?" Chanyeol said as Baekhyun closed the door to the room. Baekhyun took a deep breath before turning to the male. "You know, if you wanted some, you could've texted."

"Really?" Baekhyun asked. "I would've assumed your phone was broken? You know, with you not saying a word for a week."

"Oh... Well... That's just--"

"Just what? Oh. Maybe it's not your phone. Maybe you're just too busy with your new plaything to even tell me," Baekhyun said as his anger built up.

"Are you talking about Seohyun?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yeah. Seohyun. You remember her name. What an improvement for you,"

"Look Baekhyun--"

"Don't 'look Baekhyun' me," The smaller said, walking closer towards Chanyeol, pointing his finger at the boy's face. "You know, I know how you are. I know how guys like you work. So I shouldn't be surprised. Maybe its because I just thought even with your playboy ways, you'd have the decency to at least tell me you're dropping me instead of just running around with another girl."

"Baek--"

"And I shouldn't really care but you know, it's a little hard to not care when you freaking took my virginity," Baekhyun yelled. He took a deep breath to calm yourself before looking up at the boy. Chanyeol just looked down at him with wide eyes, not expecting the boy's rage. " This might be a game to you and all of your friends but to some of the girls and guys that you play with, being dropped suddenly just hurts. At least have the heart to tell them the truth!" Baekhyun turned to walk out of the room when Chanyeol grabbed his arm suddenly. Baekhyun turned around to meet the boy's gaze when his lips crashed into the others. Baekhyun pushed against the boy's chest to get him away but that only made Chanyeol pull the boy closer. Baekhyun melted into the kiss, though he wished he hadn't. He stopped pushing the boy away and simply slowly put his arms around the boy's neck, pulling him closer. After a couple of moments went by, they pulled apart from each other. 

"You're nothing like the others Baekhyun," Chanyeol said in a whisper. Baekhyun looked up at the boy confused as he continued. "You were innocent and I took advantage of your innocence... I thought we could just mess around a few times and it would be done but... I found myself dreaming about you and thinking about you all the time... I couldn't stop myself from wanting my hands on you, but I know I'm not good for you. That's why I ignored you for a week. That's why I found Seohyun..."

"What are you talking about?" Baekhyun asked.

"Baekhyun... I think I have actual feelings for you... But I know it can't happen so I ran away instead of facing it. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, but there wasn't another way and there isn't anything else to do except for leaving." With those last words, Chanyeol left Baekhyun alone, confused with the information he was just told.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Chan." Chanyeol lifted his head up to face his friends as they all sat on the picnic tables outside of school. Chanyeol looked at his 5 friends as they had their arms wrapped around their lovers, still unofficial to everyone else. Chen looked at his friend with concern as Xiumin laid back into Chen's chest, playing with his fingers. "Dude, what's wrong?" Chen asked.

"Nothing man," Chanyeol said pushing off his thoughts. 

"That means it's something," Kai said, looking up from Kyungsoo who sat on his lap. 

"No, it means nothing." Chanyeol corrected.

"If you wanna talk about it alone, we could go," Lay said, wanting to be considerate.

"No way! I wanna hear what's wrong," Tao said from Kris's side on the ground. Kris smiled before pulling the boy over on his lap, making Tao smile as well. Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he tried to hide his small smirk. 

"You guys can stay," Chanyeol said. "You're cool. I like you guys being around," Chanyeol admitted. 

"You'd like it more if Baekhyun was around," Luhan said, playing with Sehun's hair from his lap. Xiumin looked down at Luhan before giving him a good smack on the head.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes he forgets to use his filter." Xiumin said, apologizing for his friend. 

"That's probably who he was thinking about anyways," Suho remarked. Chanyeol looked at the boy and glared as Suho simply laughed. "You know I'm not wrong."

"You're totally wrong. Why would I be thinking about Byun." Chanyeol scoffed, dismissing the idea. Kyungsoo laughed a little, making everyone look at him.

"I'm sorry. But the similarities are just uncanny," Kyungsoo remarked. 

"Similarities?" Chanyeol asked.

"The fact that you two obviously like each other. Duh," Tao said. "I swear, Baek thinks that he's the best at seeing couples but he can't even see the ones in front of him."

"Baekhyun doesn't like me," Chanyeol stated out loud, getting up from his spot on top of the table. He turned to face his friends and their guest as he stretched and looked around the park. "Byun Baekhyun probably hates my guts about now."

"You should really get your head out of your ass, Park Chanyeol," a voice called behind the taller. Chanyeol turned around as the boy in question walked up to him quickly. Chanyeol looked at him in confusion before he was pulled down to the boy's height, staring the boy face to face. Their friends watched in awe. "You always walk around like you know everything but you really don't know shit." Chanyeol snapped out of his trance and smirked.

"Is that right?" Chanyeol asked cockily. The smirk he gave only made Baekhyun angrier. 

"Yeah, that's right. Spewing shit about what's best for me and your feelings and how you can't do anything. That's all bullcrap and you know it." Baekhyun said. "You don't choose what's good for me. I do."

"What are you saying Baekhyun," Chanyeol asked, wanting the boy to get to his point, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol up and down before crashing their lips together. Chanyeol didn't hesitate to respond, putting his arms around the smaller's waist. As Baekhyun placed his arms around Chanyeol's neck, the taller lifted him so that he could stand tall, Baekhyun having to wrap his feet around the man's waist. 

"We should give them some privacy," Lay said as he and Suho stood up from their seats. The others followed their lead, picking up their things as they began walking back into the school.

"Does this mean I get to tell him I told you so later?" Luhan asked as they walked back inside. His only response was a slap on the head from Xiumin.

________________________________________________________________________________

All 12 boys sat together at lunch that day, all enjoying each others company with one another.

"So, what are you guys now?" Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun as he was finishing his meal. Baekhyun smiled before looking at his friend and the boy beside him, who hadn't taken his hand from his waist since they sat down.

"What are you guys now?" Baekhyun asked. Kyungsoo's eyes went wide at the question.

"We're boyfriends obviously," Kai answered for him, shocking everyone at the table. Kyungsoo looked at Kai as the boy just smiled.

"Are you serious?" Kyungsoo asked wanting to make sure this wasn't a dream. Kai only responded with a kiss on the lips, breaking it after a few quick moments.

"I'm guessing the same goes for the rest of you guys too?" Baekhyun asked, putting the spotlight on his other friends as well. They all looked at their lovers before smiling and nodding. The boys just smiled in response. Baekhyun simply smiled, happy for his friends.

"So," Xiumin said with a smile. "What are you guys?" Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled as he looked at the bad boy he couldn't have imagined himself being with weeks ago. A guy he didn't think could have actual feelings. I guy he was glad proved him wrong.

"He's my boyfriend dummy," Baekhyun replied.


End file.
